<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embraces in the Dark by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510194">Embraces in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Immortals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luci loves Cain, M/M, Night Terrors, Till Death Do Us Part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their sting operation, Pierce finds Lucifer in the midst of a nightmare, causing hidden feelings to be revealed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Immortals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embraces in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts">R_Rolling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/gifts">piercifers</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaeoreos/gifts">sundaeoreos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts">katya1828</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts">JCapasso</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was night three of their sting operation. Pierce was both amused and annoyed by how much flair Lucifer put into his house husband persona. It almost made him wonder what it would be like if they were married for real.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nope. Not going there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speak of the devil, he was far too quiet all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucifer?" Pierce called out, "are you out annoying the neighbors again? Luci....".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice died out at the sight. Lucifer was lying on the couch, completely shirtless and fast asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pierce shook his head fondly at the long-legged devil trying to stretch out on the too small couch. He walked over and picked Lucifer up, then he proceeded to carry him up the stairs to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took of Lucifer's socks and shoes, then undid his belt buckle and slid off the pants. Pierce tried not to blush at the fact that the Devil goes commando. He pulled the covers up over the other man, and before he could think too much on it, placed a kiss on Lucifer's forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*******************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He'd been sitting at the desk in the home's office area, looking over the case file, when he heard whimpers from upstairs . He closed the folder and got up to see where the noise was coming from.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pierce opened the bedroom door to see Lucifer shaking and crying in his sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No...no....please Dad no....".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pierce didn't know what he was dreaming about, but it must have been bad if he was begging God for something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went over to the bed and gathered the trembling devil into his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sshhh, it's okay," Pierce whispered into Lucifer's hair, " you're okay, it's just a bad dream".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Lucifer woke up with a gasp, looking up at the man holding him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Cain?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah Luce, it's me," Pierce whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To the immortal's shock, Lucifer threw his arms around his neck, crying hysterically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lucifer, what's wrong? What is it?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I...I..." He stuttered, trying to get the words out, "I thought I'd killed you again, only this time you weren't getting back up".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But why would that bother you? Isn't that the whole point of our deal?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer let out a wet chuckle, laying his hand on Pierce's cheek. "The problem is, Cain, when we made that deal, I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You...you love me?!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I do," Lucifer said," and it kills me everytime I have to watch you die. I know we had a deal, and it's selfish of me to think you'd want to change that but...".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The devil was silenced Pierce's lips pressed against him. The kiss increased in intensity as they gripped each other tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finally broke apart for air, foreheads resting against each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How about we make a new deal?" Pierce asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What did you have in mind, love?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll stop trying to die, and you start being a little more careful around Decker," he kissed him gently," I don't want to lose you either".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer gave him a brilliant smile. "It's a deal".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, no more words were spoken as the couple made love for the first time. By the time the sun shone through the windows, Lucifer was no longer having nightmares and Marcus 'Cain' Pierce finally felt like there was something worth living for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>